lien des cheveux lien du coeur
by nahi-chan
Summary: Tout commence par une discussion avec Sakura, elle elle ne connait pas son coéquipier? C'est ce qu'on va voir! [InoShika]


Disclamer: Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas…aucun (snif) ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto le génie!!

Me revoilà avec le Ino/Shika promis! Et donc non il n'y aura pas Temari parce que j'aime pas vraiment qu'il y ait de jalousies dans les fanfics parce que je trouve que ça les rend moins mignonnes qu'elles perdent de son charme donc elle sera tranquillement à Suna

* * *

**Lien des cheveux, lien du cœur**

-Vraiment?? Tu veux dire que…plus du tout?

Dit une jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Elle semblait en grande conversation avec une autre jeune fille qui était blonde.

-Oui parfaitement Sakura! Il ne m'intéresse plus! Ça ne sert à rien de courir après un fantôme…

-Hum…Tu as quelqu'un d'autre en vue alors…

-Pas du tout! Je n'en ai pas besoin! Je suis une bonne kunoichi, j'ai un bon sensei, et une super équipe c'est bien suffisant pour l'instant! J'ai un gros mangeur et un vrai paresseux doublé d'un dormeur avec moi j'ai déjà bien trop à faire!

En écoutant son amie dire la fin de son discours la kunoichi aux yeux verts fit un grand sourire, la dévisagea et lâcha dans un souffle:

-Bah ça!

-Bah ça? Bah ça quoi?

-Heu nan rien…mais tu sais c'est normal que tu ne sois plus amoureuse de Sasuke tu ne le connaissais pas assez bien! Dans une équipe comme dans un couple c'est important de connaître son partenaire…Moi, Sasuke je le connais très bien…

-Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir… je connais très bien mes équipiers aussi!

-Vraiment? Tu as déjà vu Shikamaru les cheveux détachés?

-Je…heu…

Elle s'interrompit un moment semblant réfléchir

-Non, non c'est vrai mais ça ne change rien je le connais très bien! Excuse moi j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire, je dois y aller! Bye!

Regardant la blonde partir la kunoichi aux yeux verts pensa:

_Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si simple !_

_-------------------------------_

Les nuages sont vraiment beaux aujourd'hui! Oh tiens! Il y en a un qui me fixe avec de beaux yeux bleus…DE BEAUX YEUX BLEUX??

-Ino? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Au final elle se sentait un peu bête, dire qu'elle s'était précipitée juste parce que Sakura lui avait dit ça mais maintenant elle y était, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

-Tu peux…juste fermer les yeux et ne pas bouger?

-Quoi mais pourquoi?

-Juste…allez s'il te plait!

-bah non je ne vois pas pourquoi je dev…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, elle s'approcha de lui, passa ses mains derrière sa tête et essaya en vain de lui enlever son élastique

-Ino! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?

Il recula pour essayer de se dégager de sa coéquipière qui était maintenant collée à lui occupée à lui détacher les cheveux. Il recula encore et encore mais il ne vit pas la petite marche et ils tombèrent tous les deux. Inquiète elle lui demanda:

-Est-ce que ça va? Tu n'as pas mal?

-Nan tout va bien est ce que tu peux te pousser maintenant?

Elle était complètement affalée sur lui. Elle se redressa et s'assit sur son torse.

-Non!

-Non? Comment ça non?

-Si tu t'étais laissé faire ça ne se serait pas finit comme ça!

Elle parvint enfin a enlever son élastique et toute fière d'elle, elle lâcha sa « proie » et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il se releva, et elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi beau les cheveux lâchés, le soleil dans le dos et penché en avant lui tendant sa main

-Alors allez! Tu ne vas pas rester par terre quand même?!

Elle prit sa main et il la tira vers lui. Ils étaient maintenant très proches. Il passa une main sur la joue de la kunoichi puis la fit passer dans par son cou puis attrapa son élastique et défit sa jolie queue de cheval. Elle tout d'abord très surprise puis très déçut…que s'était-elle imaginé?

-Voilà! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais le seul à avoir les cheveux détachés. Dit-il avec en souriant

Cependant ils étaient toujours aussi proches il reporta son attention sur ces yeux couleur azur puis fixa ses lèvres. Elle rougit d'être aussi près de lui et de son regard profond posé sur elle et qui la détaillait. Il diminua la distance qui les séparait et l'embrassa. Elle ferma les yeux et profita de ce baiser passant ses mains dans les cheveux du shinobi de l'ombre. Ils se séparèrent après quelques secondes.

-Je te connais plus que n'importe qui personne et ne pourra dire le contraire. Je connais même le goût de tes lèvres mais le plus important c'est que je t'aime!

-Moi aussi Ino je t'aime

Il sourirent puis s'allongèrent dans l'herbe pour admirer les nuages.

* * *

Bien! J'espère que ça vous a plu parce que ça fait un moment que j'ai cette idée dans la tête et ça fait du bien de la mettre par écrit! Bon bah pour les fautes c'est peut être toujours pas ça mais peut être que quelqu'un pourra me les corriger, elle s'est gentiment proposée c'est mieux de lire sans fautes quand même! 

Alors j'attends vos reviews!! Ça me ferait plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez et merci d'avoir lu!!


End file.
